Conventional DC motor brush housings comprise carbon brushes that are spring biased against a commutator of the rotor and are mounted on a printed circuit or wiring board or a molded dielectric housing member. Lead wires for connection to an exterior power supply are hand soldered to circuit paths on the PCB or to posts secured in the molded housing member. Leads of capacitors and inductors for noise suppression are also hand soldered to circuit paths or posts and the metal brush holders with the capacitors being connected to ground that is generally a metal housing member in which the PCB or brush housing is mounted, the metal housing member containing a bearing in which the shaft of the rotor is mounted. These operations require numerous steps of handling, orientation of the PCB or housing member and the various components and hand soldering is required because of the irregular nature of the components and the small size of the PCB or housing member. These operations result in increased labor costs.